Worth It All
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Two years after the night Olivia rejected him, Peter looks at his newborn daughter and realizes that everything had been worth the heartbreak. Post Marionette


Worth It All

Spoilers: All Seasons ( but mainly 3x09 Marionette).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Peter Bishop stood looking down at his tiny newborn daughter as she slept and found that he was happiest since before he could remember. The last time he'd been so overjoyed had been two years before, when he'd sat in another hospital room waiting for the woman he loved to wake up...but that was two years before.

"One day you'll be strong and beautiful, you'll do things others can't. I know someone like you, strong and willful to survive...her name was Olivia, that's where you got your name, from that very special woman.

"I loved her and she was my world till things went wrong, I suppose I'll always love her but she's no longer my world...you are. I remember when they said you wouldn't survive, that you'd die because your mother died for a few moments depriving you of oxygen but I told them 'you don't know my daughter, she's a fighter' and fight you did...your heartbeat never wavered...strong and vibrant.

"I knew then that I had to name you Olive, after Olivia...not Olivia because that's her name but Olive so that became your name from that moment on...Olivia Elizabeth Bishop."

* * *

He smiled and sat down, staring at his daughter...she was a wonder to him, a beautiful reminder that he no longer stayed because of something random or his father or even Fringe Division but because of the beautiful baby in his arms.

The heartbreak of the past years had finally been pushed away when she had been placed in his arms by her mother. He no longer remembered his ultimate betrayal that drove him from the woman he loved or she from him.

He fell in love all over again and he came to find that sometimes you were given second chances when you least expected them. He'd fallen in love and gotten married, he didn't know what to expect that day at the church or what Olivia would say but all she did was smile...he knew she had moved on as well.

A year later he found out he was expecting a daughter but only a day after finding out it was a girl, his wife had been injured in a car accident and they had to work to bring her back...they said the baby had been deprived of oxygen so long she was gone. However his daughter was strong and she fought to survive, so much like the woman he had worked with side by side for so long and so he knew what her name would be.

His wife recovered and they moved on, preparing for the arrival of their daughter...their Olive.

* * *

Now, holding his daughter he knew it was real...he knew everything would be okay.

"Peter?"

He turned to find Rachel smiling at him, Ella beside her eager to see the baby. "Hey, she's asleep."

"I see, let me hold her."

He handed the baby to Rachel and watched them, Ella was excited as well. "What's her name?"

"Olive Elizabeth Bishop."

The now ten year old smiled, "after Aunt Liv?"

He nodded, "just like Aunt Liv, she's a fighter so she needed a fighting name and I couldn't think of anything else."

Rachel chuckled and touched the baby's nose, "Liv always was a fighter and still it," the baby began to fuss and absently put a hand out to Peter. "You want Daddy, okay you can have Daddy."

Peter took back the bundle and looked at her, Olive calmed instantly. "How's my girl hmm?"

* * *

"Peter?" They turned to see Olivia, she smiled. "Stop harassing my daughter."

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, handing her the bundle. "I can harass her all I like, she's my daughter too...my Little Olive." He leaned over and kissed her head before smiling, "I have my Olivia and now I have my Little Olivia...she's perfect."

Olivia nodded and looked down the newborn, "she is...and well worth the past."

"Still don't want to be with me?" The words for two years before made her look up, "or have you changed your mind?"

Olivia chuckled, "I changed my mind minutes after saying those words...after all, I wouldn't be married to you if I hadn't nor would I have carried your kid and gone through a fifteen hour labor if I hadn't." She placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you Peter Bishop and I always will...you belong with me."

"Yes I do Olivia Dunham-Bishop...and we have proof that," he leaned in to avoid Rachel hearing what he said, "our two universes can co-exist together without war. Olive is proof of that and I hope one day she'll prove it to the worlds but for now she's ours...not theirs."

"I'll agree to that."

* * *

A/N: Thought for a moment it was Rachel he fell in love with but its always going to be Olivia for Peter.


End file.
